Phoenix II
" Rachel Summers true past is unknown to the general public, they have no idea she is from the future or is the daughter of the X-Men Cyclops and Marvel Girl. However, she is a new student at Xavier's Institute. Background Rachel Anne Summers was born to Scott Summers and Jean Grey (who had merged with the Phoenix Force) in an alternate time line. She inherited her mother's superior abilities and was being trained to use them since infancy. Simple little games all mother's play with their babies at first but only with their minds. As she grew her training lead her to the New Mutants, a junior league of X-men. That's where she would meet her first love Franklin Richards. Rachel also had the benefit of the knowledge of the X-men. Her Uncles Kurt and Logan showed her how to fight, her dad showed her what it meant to be a leader and also shared his love of motorcycles with her. Ororo Munroe showed her how to pick pockets, mostly as a tease never knowing the future where she'd have to use it to survive. Rachel's abilities were growing at a rapid rate as well. Under the tutelage of both her mother and Charles Xavier, Rachel was able to do marvelous things with her mind. She could create illusions, give suggestions, shoot psionic blasts. Her telekinetic abilities were strong too, her mother taught her to take things apart at a atomic level and put them back together. She always loved her puzzles! She also enjoyed flying, which sometimes would scare her father. Rachel was truly a marvel living Xavier's dream. That dream would turn to a nightmare. Senator Kelly who was against mutant rights, was assassinated, and soon things turned dark for mutants. Xavier's Institute was destroyed by Sentinels, giant robot mutant hunting robots. Rachel was the only one to survive and she was taken back and brained washed. Her telepathic abilities honed to so she could track other mutants. She became a hound. For years she would use her own telepathic abilities, enhanced by her master's training to track down other mutants. She witnessed and participated in countless captures and even murders. Over time, her own powers and mind were able to break free of her controls and she was transferred to a mutant concentration camp. There she was reunited with people she thought she had lost, including Kate Pryde, Magneto, Logan and her love Franklin Richards. Franklin and Rachel rekindled their relationship and soon become lovers. Over time He discovered how to disable to the power hindering collars the mutants were required to wear. Then a a plan was hatched to change their present by changing the past. Rachel's powers had evolved to where she could psionically send someone back to the past. Kate Pyrde was chosen and was sent back to warn the X-men of old. Their plans were discovered however and a Sentinel attack on the camp killed all but Rachel again. When Kate return they planned revenge. The pair broke into a secret laboratory for a Sentinel Project known as Nimrod. They had hopes to destroy it with a nuclear device but instead the explosion supercharged her Chronoskimming powers and sent her into the past. This however exhausted her ability to use the power. When she awoke she only a few memories and then made her way to Xavier's. Rachel became a student at the school. She relearning how to use her abilities, and trying to deal with the memories of her past. She knows something bad happened but trying to stop it is difficult. She knows that she done terrible things, but can't remember why. She knows some of those at Xavier's and some are new to her. At times she's confused, she's working through it though. She is trying to be one of the best students at the school. She told this universe's Scott that she's his possible daughter, and they are starting to form a relationship. Jean is still dealing with the issue. Only time will tell if they will become a family. Personality Stubborn- When Rachel has something set in her mind it's hard to get her to change it. This is part distrust of others, and other part of her survival instinct. Even when facts are presented to her she has a good chance she'll do whatever she wants to anyway. Temper - Oh that fabled temper of a red head. When she is set off, her fury is fast and strong, luckily it's not long lasting given the powerful nature of her mutant abilities there can be lasting repercussions when her temper slips the leash. Determination - The other side of being stubborn she is determined. She knows the future she comes from and she wants to prevent it, so she'll do things that'll stop it. She follows through with plans, she's not swayed easily. Impulsive - Some might even say Rachel is reckless, and they'd have a point. When Rachel has an idea, she's not one to look before she leaps. Instead, she trusts that her skills - and particularly her mutant powers - will carry her through any trouble she encounters. Bon Vivant- Rachel came from a world where mutants had nothing. No freedom, no safety, no rights, no opportunity to just -live-. Compared to where she came from, this world is a 24-hour funfair, and she absolutely revels in the ability to be herself, to do what she wants to do, to draw attention, to exercise her mutant powers... everything she couldn't do before. Loyal- She's raised with Xavier's ideals and her parents raised her right (as long as they could) she's knows the value of a true friend and is loyal to those who are true to her. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-09-10 - Are You Sure She's Mine? - While shopping in downtown North Salem, Scott runs into a very strange woman, and Logan thinks he is being helpful. *2011-09-12 - The Sun'll Not Come Out Tomorrow - Right after Rachel arrives at the school and has a little bit to settle in, the new found father and daughter have a heart-to-heart. *2011-09-18 - What's Next? What About...School? - Xavier meets with Rachel, and the truth is confirmed. NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! Second Player's Logs *2013-07-14 - X Marks the Shot - Emma Frost runs a training session for some of the X-Men that rapidly gets the team facing turmoil. *2013-10-13 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 1 - Hope invites everyone out to the Carnival for a good time. Thinks obviously don't work out as planned. *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available